Space Cadets
by madjestervince
Summary: Danny moves on to the next milestone in his dream to become an astronaut as life calms down for once. Things promise not to to stay that way as new friends and old enemies come forward.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, my old drinking buddy Butch Hartman does. I might have gotten drunk one time and given him the idea for the series though. Oh yeah, I forgot, I don't know Butch, but I wish I did.

Danny Fenton sighed to himself as he looked down on the town flying high up in his ghost form. _'three and a half years...'_ he thought to himself. His eyes wandered to various sections of town that each had its own story of his struggles. The Supermarket he and Bertrand had thrashed a month or two after he got his powers. The part of the park that was devoid of trees after a battle with a large mechanized form of Technus who had crashed into them. The Zoo and his first fights with Skulker, not to mention his epic battles that he wouldn't need a physical reminder to remember. _'Amity Park...It's hard to believe I'm leaving it...' _he thought sadly as he flipped and headed back for his house.

**Cue Danny Phantom Theme**

**  
Yo Danny Fenton he was just 14 when his parents built a very  
strange machine**

It was designed to view a world unseen  
(he's gonna catch em all cause he's Danny phantom)

When it didn't quite work his  
folks they just quit 

**but then Danny took a look inside of it  
there was a great big flash  
every thing just changed  
his molecules got all rearranged**

(phantom phantom)

When he first woke up he had realized he had snow white hair  
and glowing green eyes  
he could walk through walls   
disappear and fly  
he was much more unique then the other guys   
and it was then that he knew what he had to do  
he had to stop all the ghosts that were comin through  
he's here to fight for me and you

(he's gonna catch em all cause he's danny phantom gonna catch em all  
cause he's Danny phantom gonna catch em all cause he's)

Danny Phantom 

As Danny landed near Fentonworks he sighed to himself while taking a quick look around for any unwanted witnesses before resuming his normal form. In the 3 and a half years since Danny had acquired his powers he had changed on the physical side. After a bit of experimentation and a suggestion from Jazz, he realized that working out and gaining physical strength in human form was also beneficial to his ghost side. To think he had Dash and his gym teacher, Miss Teslaf to thank for that. Needless to say, he passed all of his presidential fitness tests after the one he failed his freshmen year.

He had also shot up in height, '_something else I got from dad besides the Fenton nose'_ he thought to himself wryly as he entered the house and shouted, "Mom! Dad! I'm home."

He heard light banging from the lab and heard his mother shout up, "Alright sweety, There are cookies on the kitchen table." he grinned to himself as he took a look at the ghost shaped cookies and bit into one. _'Mom really is a good cook when she doesn't try to use ectoplasm in her recipes or use any of Dad's improved kitchen appliances'_ he thought to himself as he walked up to his room. The recent addition to the wall was the diploma he had just received from Casper high. He remembered Graduation Day and the words Mr. Lancer had whispered to Danny as they stood there.

_Flashback_

"_Mr. Fenton, I won't admit that I'm not glad to see you leave these halls." this was accompanied by a very(for Danny) un-Lancer like smirk. When the last two people went, Danny had heard Lancer say he was sorry to see them go. He knew Lancer had a grudge against him, but he had thought there was underlying respect. Mr Lancer continued though, "I already told you that I get no greater joy than seeing one of my students leaving these halls prepared for life outside them. You are one of the few here that are prepared for that in my opinion, and seeing you walk out those doors right over there-" he said nodding towards the double doors, " -and the satisfaction I'll feel, is one of the reasons I teach young minds. It has been a pleasure pushing you to reach that potential you had when you first arrived here, but it more of a pleasure to see you reach it and leave to use it. Good luck." Lancer said as he reached his hand out for a hand shake. Danny grinned and went in for a hug instead, knowing it would mess up the air of formality that Lancer had been trying to cultivate._

_End Flashback_

He didn't know it at the time, but that scene, thanks to Tucker he continually suspected, had been the picture on the front page of Amity's newspaper congratulating the graduating class. The summer had flown by and was full of bittersweet memories for him. He had spent quite a lot of time with Sam and Tucker as they prepared to continue on with their lives as well. Tucker was admitted to MIT on a Internet Technology Scholarship, while Sam prepared for Penn State to become a Teacher. This was at first a shocker to Danny and Tucker who knew of Sam's rebel attitude. Everyone was changing though, not just him, but both Tucker and Sam.

Her mentor was a philosophy teacher, Mr Perkins, who had heard her railing against the horrible things humanity is capable of and challenged her to do something other than complain about it. Perkins had stunned Sam into silence, most teachers simply punished her for speaking out, they didn't challenge her, and after that day they had debated after class almost every day. With Sam and Tucker leaving for fall classes he would be without his friends for the first time in his life. He too was leaving for a grand future. The couple of weeks after his epic battle with Freakshow and the reality gauntlets, he received a letter from NASA. Though no one remembered his secret identity, the folks at NASA had the tapes both interior(sans ghost powers) and exterior of his brief piloting of the space shuttle. They invited him to train at one of their facilities to better gage his abilities. He was going to become what he always dreamed of being, an Astronaut, he hoped anyhow.

The town was never in better hands, his parents had increased their own arsenal of ghost related weaponry to the point where he was starting to feel bad for the box ghost. Plus his "Cousin" Dani had come back to Amity to fill in for his role as Amity's ghostly protector while he was gone. She had decent back-up in his ghostly Esperanto-speaking friend Wulf, who was able to capture ghosts quite quickly thanks to his ability to tear open a portal to the ghost zone. All in all Danny felt ready to move on and embrace his destiny. A quick look around his room indicated that he was mostly packed. The training camp was going to be several months, and they had the right to oust anyone they didn't think was going to make it through. Despite all of that he was more excited than ever. Everyone in the program was into space and exploration as much as he was and he was eager to meet them.

Danny's head shot up as he heard a knock on the door to his bedroom. "Come in." Danny said absently as he continued to put more clothes into his suitcase. To his surprise Jazz walked into the room. She was supposed to be on an internship at a psychiatric hospital in Indianapolis. Her future as a psychiatrist was a bright one, but one didn't need to be Clockwork to see the brightness of THAT future. Jazz ran up and embraced her brother tightly.

"I'm proud of you little brother, and I don't think I tell you that enough." Jazz said in mid-embrace.

Danny simply smirked and said, "It's good to see you Jazz, but I think its time you stopped calling me little brother." He said as he took his hand and put it on the top of her head indicating she was a good 8 inches shorter than him.

Jazz just laughed and said, "To me you'll always be the little bundle of baby that a dog peed on one Christmas, or the kid who used to ask me to check for monster ghosts under his bed."

Danny simply groaned and said, "So you came all the way back from Indianapolis to see me off. I must say Jazz I'm flattered, I thought there would be some mental case that needed your attention."with the last part in a lightly joking tone.

Jazz simply stuck her tongue out and said, "There was and since he's my brother, he has precedence." Jazz grinned a bit before she snapped her fingers as if realizing something and said, "Can you help me with my suitcase Danny, I kinda sprained my wrist and need help carrying it in."

Danny shrugged and followed her down the stairs. The last thing he expected was a banner above the front door reading, "**Good Luck Danny**" His mom and dad and Sam and Tucker along with most of his friends from school were there. "Surprise!" they all yelled as Danny smiled a bit his eyes misting up.

"Thanks guys" he managed. He quickly thanked everyone personally before he found safe quarter with Sam and Tucker.

"That was so cool of you guys, I've never had a surprise party before." Which was true, attempts had been made, but with his Dad's rather overzealous nature, and Tucker's inability to keep a mundane secret nothing stayed surprising long.

Sam grinned and hugged Danny and said, "Well, we told your dad everyone was here to look at his inventions, and while he was giving a tour, some of us snuck upstairs to set up the party. Plus nobody told Tucker till 2 hours ago." she added with a wry look over at Tucker's innocent one.

Danny grinned at Sam and then at Tucker and said, "Thanks guys, I'm really gonna miss you both." Tucker merely waved his hands in a dismissive manner and said, "Are you kidding me Danny, I have your phone number, e-mail, instant messenger name, and address. We'll keep in touch so much we'll know more about whats going on in each other's lives than our own."

Danny laughed at that and grinned, Tuck's ability to lighten any situation was really something he'd miss. Danny shook his head and said, "I'm gonna miss you anyways dude." he held his arms open.

Tucker looked around the room to see no one paying attention from the moment. Tucker lifted his hands and said, "One hug, Grandpa style." Grandpa style hugs were something Tucker had invented for guys who had to hug one another. Danny and Tucker Charged at each other, embraced and after clapping each other on the back, _hard_, they backed away from each other and whistled nonchalantly.

Sam laughed at the scene before sobering a bit to realize it was the last she would see such things for awhile. She smiled at Danny and Tuck before she grabbed them into a group hug and said, "I'm gonna miss you guys." They stayed that way for a minute or two enjoying the last moments of an era. Tucker walked over to the punch table as Danny and Sam were left alone. Their feelings for each other had been resolved after two dates and an extremely awkward kiss, they were best friends. They had both realized that they were simply incredibly close and left it at that. Teenage hormones made the situation so incredibly complicated, but it was that simple. They were as close as two people could be without being romantically involved, and they were still probably closer than a lot of people with even a romantic bond.

"I'm gonna miss you Sam." Danny said with a bit of a catch in his voice.

Sam smiled and said, "Sheesh you're treating this like its forever, not just a few months." said Sam trying as hard to convince herself of that as Danny.

Danny smiled and said, "Remember... you, me, and Tucker one day, 3 houses, side, by side, by side and our kids...oh yeah, best friends" he added with a smile waving his hand in a motion he usually saved for being smooth. That had been their daydream this summer. Sam simply smiled.

Jack quickly interrupted the moment with his normal form of benevolent chaos, taking Danny downstairs to show him his newest invention before he left. Afterwards the night passed quickly with well-wishes from family and friends, promises to write, and even a request to bring back something from space as a souvenir.

_The Next Morning..._

Danny reveled in the memories of his loved ones as he boarded his plane. The stewardess made sure everyone was buckled in before she went into the captain's cabin. The intercom buzzed to life as Danny laid back in his seat.

The captain came on after a few seconds of silence and said, "**_Attention Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your Captain speaking. We have a good report on the weather and there should be no problems on our trip. Next stop, Jump City."_** Danny closed his eyes as he thought of his next few months training in NASA's Aerospace program in Jump City, home of the latest in Aerospace engineering innovation.

_In an incredibly large castle in Wisconsin..._

Vlad Masters AKA Vlad Plasmius sat in a rather large cushy chair. His hands were folded on top of his desk in a professional manner and a smile graced his face. For anyone who knew Vlad, this would NOT have put them at ease. He spoke to a cloaked figure in his normal cultured, if not completely arrogant tone as he said, "My sources tell me you are the best there is?" His tone turning slightly mocking.

"Yes" said the cloaked man tonelessly not rising to the bait of Vlad's teasing tone.

"Excellent, You will have to be at your very best. The boy has evolved farther and faster in his powers than I have anticipated, even in my worst case scenarios. The measures I have in place will not hold for long I fear, I need you to keep an eye on the child, and if he exhibits even the slightest hint of the gifts I told you and your associates of, I want to know of it immediately." Said Vlad in a forceful manner.

The man nodded and said, "Of course, you are our employer after all."

Vlad simply nodded and said, "You would do well not to forget that." As the cloaked man left the room Vlad rose from his chair and paced talking to himself. "Oh Daniel, if only you weren't so stubborn. Unfortunately, if you continue to become anymore of a threat to me, I will have to do something that will make Maddie cry."

_Authors Notes:_

_Sorry about ending it there, but I set up to many cliff hangers not to. I do hope you all enjoyed that, and just know that, muse willing, there is plenty more where that came from. Many thanks to writers like WingsofMorphius, LegendMaker, and Lateraina Wolf, whose excellent works made me interested enough in DP fandom to write. _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-once more I have nothing to do with Danny Phantom, or Nasa, or airplanes, legally at least.

As the plane taxied down the runway Danny stared out the window. Jump city was **Huge!** The old man in the seat next to him smiled knowingly and whispered, "First time in Jump, sonny?"

Danny was startled out of his stupor and turned back to the man nodding as he said, "Yeah, I've heard that it is an exciting city though."

The old man laughed a bit and said, "Oh yes, it certainly is, I've lived in Jump City most of my life, and I can tell you that it is certainly never boring." His eyes twinkled with an untold story and as Danny raised his eyebrow questioningly the old man just smiled and said, "Just keep your eyes peeled and your senses sharp and you'll do fine lad, What brings you here?"

Danny grinned and said, "I'm entering training here at Jump City Aerospace Facility, I want to be an Astronaut someday." The old man's eyes widened before he studied Danny a bit. After a few seconds Danny got a little nervous with the scrutiny and was about to say something before the old man spoke again.

"An Astronaut huh, You've got the spirit for it, I think, and training will tell you whether you've got the skill." the man said. Danny stared at the man a bit surprised by the judgment but simply nodded. As everyone was filing out the old man turned around again and said, "Good luck, Sonny"

Danny nodded a bit before he said, "Danny, My name is Danny, it was nice meeting you."

The old man turned and nodded, "My friends call me Billy, nice meeting you Danny." he said as he disappeared into the crowd of people in the airport.

Once Danny got his Luggage he quickly looked around, there was supposed to be someone with a sign that said, "**JAF" **on it. After a minute or two of searching he finally found the sign and walked up to greet the man holding it. The man didn't spare him much more than a glance as he pointed to the shuttle van behind him. As Danny got on he saw two guys in their early twenties and a girl about that age in the back of the shuttle van. In the middle seat was a guy with blond hair and a scowl on his face that looked to be Danny's age, maybe a year or two older. In the seat closest was a guy with headphones on and reading a book Danny had also read a little while ago.

Danny slid into the seat next to the guy with the headphones and said, "Hey dude." The guy continued to bob his head with the music on his head phones and obviously had not heard him. The guy suddenly reminded him of Tucker without the really bad singing. Danny decided to try again with a tap on the shoulder. The fellow jumped and looked around wildly before his eyes settled on Danny.

"Dude, you scared me, whats up?" the guy said, his voice pitched a little higher at first before it settled into its normal baritone.

Danny smiled and as he said, "I just wanted to introduce myself, since I was sitting by you. Names Danny."

The guy smiled a bit before he said, "My names George, but most of the people at the training camp last year called me Thumper, so pick a name and it's yours to call me."

Danny took on a confused face before he nodded and said. "Thumper? Why do they call you-" as Danny was asking him this the driver entered the shuttle and shouted, "Alright, we're heading to JAF!" And as quickly as that, the man turned the shuttle van on and cranked the stereo to some kind of classic rock station. He noticed Thumper had put his headphones back on and gave up on asking him about his name for now. He stared out the window at the buildings and people. The old man he had talked to was right, Jump city was definitely a huge change from Amity Park.

The Van slowly made its way through the city and closer to the outskirts. After the got a few miles out they finally came to a large field. Danny looked on in wonder at the facility. It looked very modern and new like Axion Labs, but all of the equipment was geared towards Aerospace Technology. The van finally camp to a stop and Danny was practically shaking with anticipation. As soon as the doors were opened Danny hopped out and looked a little closer. '_The Pictures did not do this place Justice, its amazing..._' he thought to himself.

Danny was so busy walking around looking up at the various structures in the training camp he didn't see the Blond kid from the shuttle van till he smashed into him. The blond scowled and snarled, "Watch where your going Klutz!"

Danny put his arms up in a placating motion and said, "Sorry man, total accident." The Blond just grumbled to himself before walking away. "Geeze what a grouch..." Danny mumbled before he saw several other Vans pull up. '_These must be the other Cadets...'_ Danny thought to himself there were roughly two hundred people standing near the outside entrance to the center after fifteen minutes. Not sure who he should talk to he settled on Thumper since he seemed like a nice enough guy. Walking up next to him he said, "Wow there are a lot of people here..."

Thumper nodded his head and said, "About this many came last year. Only 30 people will be able to actually enter the space program by the end of this summer, most of those people will end up quitting the rigorous training to become an Astronaut and only about 10 will ever see the inside of a space shuttle and look down from space."

Seeing the serious face on Thumper Danny gulped as he looked around before he said, "How do you know all of this?"

Thumper laughed and said, "Including you, there are only about 25 new people here today, everyone else here as tried to pass through this training process and has been sent back. Its my 3rd year of trying."

Danny's eyes widened a bit at that thought. He had known getting into the camp was only the first step in a long arduous process to becoming an astronaut, but the selectiveness had not really hit him till now. Thumper saw his panicked look and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "I wouldn't worry too much about impressing people and becoming an astronaut right away. This training camp is a prep site, they don't expect too much out of you at first, Just stick with being attentive and keep the reason your here in mind and you'll do fine...even if you don't make it in the first year."

Danny nodded as a tall man with a rather large grin on his face and black hair strode to the front of the gathered Students. He clapped his hands together and said in a fairly loud booming voice, "Welcome, to the Jump City Aerospace Facility. My name is Andy Allen, and I am the coordinator of this year's training program. Alright I want a show of hands, how many of you want to be pilots." A little less than half the people, Danny included, raised their hands.

Danny looked over and saw that Thumper had not raised his hand. '_I wonder what kind of specialization he is taking..._' he wondered to himself, he was startled out of his musings when Andy began to talk again. "Thats about the same amount as last year so we will proceed just like we did last year. As most of you who are returning know, the facilities you will be bunking in have room for two people. We have enough pilots to place a pilot and a specialist in each room. This is done to prevent any fighting. We don't need to people who are competing for a spot in the program as pilots sharing the same room."

Several of the people in the audience voiced agreement, while the hushed whispers of some others lead Danny to believe that something had sparked this need to separate potential pilots. '_I'll have to ask around later and see what thats about..._' Danny thought to himself as the murmurs continued for a second or two more. Mr. Allen then began speaking and was greeted with respected silence. '_He must be some leader, even Young blood or Skulker don't have this kind of commanding Presence...'_ He thought before focusing on Mr. Allen, who was apparently dividing up the different specialists.

Danny snapped to full attention once he heard, "I want all of the people who are training to be pilots to gather over with Major Pierson." Mr. Allen gestured with his hand to a fairly attractive red-headed woman in her early thirties who smiled lightly at Mr. Allen before returning her face to a neutral expression. As Danny moved over to Major Pierson, he idly noted that one of the guys from the back of his shuttle van was going there as well along with that grump from earlier. As soon as all the potential pilots were gathered Major Pierson looked over to Mr. Allen who gave her a subtle nod as if dismissing her silently. She looked over the group, her eyes taking in each one of the new students, some she passed over rather quickly, others she studied for a bit. As her eyes met his he held her stare and smiled slightly. Her gaze lingered on him for a moment more before she moved on.

Finishing her inspection she finally spoke, "Follow me to the training compound, were going to have a little test, just to gage what I have to work with in terms of raw material." They entered the training compound and began to follow her down the rather large halls. Being of modern design the building had a lot of sterile white walls and metallic railings and floors looking every bit as futuristic as most would hope for a astronaut training center to look. Finally arriving at their designated area, everyone looked around. The room they were in was huge. There were several enclosed machines that looked like one of the inventions that his mother or father would cook up.

As soon as everyone was in the room she began. "What you see before you are some of the most advanced simulators that money can buy and ingenuity and technology can create. They are designed to be like the cockpit of one of our more recent shuttles the XLR8. Since there are only 25 simulators and nearly one hundred of you, we will be going in turns. Once you are eliminated or have caused sufficient engine failure in your simulation you are to leave the Simulator and let someone else on yours."

Seeing the anticipation and nervousness in the faces of her cadets Major Pierson smiled and said, "This is merely to gage reaction time and general piloting knowledge. Now I need cadets Abernathy through Glance to choose a simulator and begin."

Danny sighed to himself as he mustered his resolve and stepped forward. He was in the first group, hopefully he wouldn't spaz out or something. As he got into the simulator he looked around briefly and familiarized himself with the control panel and steering apparatus. As it flickered to life it instructed him to turn on the the booster rockets and thrust forward. Remembering both his simulator at home and his adventure in the other shuttle he proceeded. The view screen flickered to life in front of him, describing a situation to him. He performed admirably as the simulations got harder and harder. He went from situations like docking with a space station to approaching a satellite to a range where one of his crew mates could repair it. The difficulty in each was attempting to overcome whatever had been set out that wasn't considered in most simulations, like the slight rotation of the space station or the orbiting speed of the satellite.

What finally got him was ore mining in an asteroid belt. A sudden disturbance had lead to a meteor shower. As he weaved the shuttle in and out of oncoming rocks he accidentally hit one of the oxygen tanks. He watched the oxygen levels lower in the simulation as he dodged more meteors hoping to at least survive the storm. The simulation was realistic in that as the oxygen lowered his steering apparatus reacted more slowly, like someone who was deprived of oxygen would. Finally he couldn't avoid anymore and took a fatal hit to his engine core.

As he exited the simulator his eyes readjusted to the light and he walked back over to the Major and the group. As he approached the Major stopped and said, "If you're done, go over to the group over there gesturing to the larger group on the other side of the simulators."

Danny nodded and began to walk over to the others. As he approached one of the older guys smiled and said, "That simulator shur is sumthin iin'it."

His Texas draw was friendly as was his smile and even though the guy looked like Dash a little Danny couldn't help but smile and say, "Yeah, those sims are so much more intense than the one on my computer at home."

The Man nodded and said, "The latest technology went inta' each and everone of those. Name's Jason by tha way Jason Biggs." He put out his hand in a friendly manner and Danny shook it introducing himself as well. His grip was strong so Danny answered with equal strength, this seemed to put Jason at ease as he smiled and said, "People kin tell a lot 'bout a person from their handshake. And what I learned makes me think I was right in talkin to ya."

Danny looked over to the group acrossed the room and said, "So, who are they on to now?"

Jason looked over and said, "I think Major Pierson called out John Tanner las' I'd heard. You were in there bout five minutes more than me, did ya git to the meteor shower?"

Danny nodded and said, "Yeah, I got hit with a meteor on one of my oxygen tanks so I eventually crashed out because of lack of oxygen."

Jason nodded and grinned as he said, "Hoo boy, that would be some way to go wouldn't it? So pard where do ya hail from?" He and Danny began to trade stories about their hometowns as the last of the cadets filtered through the simulators. As they spoke they got so into their stories they hadn't even realized they were gathering a crowd of students. "And then, Uncle Jess realized that being the rear end of a horse in a costume wasn't such a good idea, especially considerin that fact that Old Pete was one mean stallion, but he had a tender heart for the mares. I ain't never seen anyone run so fast in ma life" He, Danny, and the other students broke down into guffaws over the thought of a half a horse running at full speed from an amorous stallion.

At that point Major Pierson strode over to the group as the last of the cadets came out of the simulator. "Thats all were are going to do for today, Also it will be the last time you will be in a whole group. Due to the number of potential pilots we are going to break the group down into four smaller groups. I will have your schedules posted up in the common room of your bunking area. I will also be selecting co-leaders for the groups based on the top eight scoring people in the simulation today. Follow me to the dormitories." She said briskly as she lead the group towards the dorms. She stopped looked over the group and said, "I expect all of you to be up and ready for a nice hard day of training tomorrow at 0500 hours, Good luck this year everyone. Dorm assignments will be up on the bulletin board of the commons area." A ghost of a smile appeared on her face as she wished them luck. She quickly wheeled around and began to walk down the hall.

Danny weaved around the people standing in the common area, which was a rather large room with a few couches and what looked to be a plasma screen Television. He read off of the bulletin board and finally found his name under Room 7A. He hefted his duffel bag from the pile they had all been placed in and headed towards his room. '_My roommate is named Jesse, I'm don't care that he's got kind of a girly name, just as long as he not a jerk_' he thought.

As he opened the door he was greeted with shiny dark brown hair and captivating chocolate colored eyes. The girl before him was a rather slim looking beauty who was wearing the required Cadet outfit with the a name tag on it that read "Jesse" They looked at each other for a moment and both were quiet till Danny said, "Probably should not have specifically asked them not to refer to me as Daniel or Dan" he deadpanned realizing that Danny was a name that could belong to either sex.

Jesse clicked her tongue before she said, "And I should have told them to call me Jessica, but I had to have my nickname used." She also deadpanned as they both stood there.

_Meanwhile in one of the upper offices..._

Major Pierson was going over the results and performance ratings of each of the cadets. She had already found the best six and had assigned them appropriately, they had all scored very closely. Searching the list she finally came upon the seventh and eight placing cadets. Her eyebrows rose a bit, they had all placed very closely, this would be a year of fierce rivalry. As one got closer to the clipboard she was writing on she finally wrote the names of the final group's Co leaders, Daniel Fenton and Jason Biggs.

_**Authors note:**_

Sorry for the delay in updating, I really liked the reviews and I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter. Danny is gonna be a Co-leader, do you all think he can handle the pressure? We know from The young blood episode that Danny is a good leader, but how will his relative age affect his leadership status. Will he be rooming with a girl? Will he be able to handle the training? Tune in next time to find out on Space Cadets!


End file.
